My Little Pony: Lost in Ponyland Part 5
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Neo attempts to rescue Sweetheart, fighting various henchmen and finally has a showdown with Sally Sommers, later, the mane 6 and Princess Luna arrive to help Neo fight Sally and rescue Sweetheart, finally Neo reunites with his friends and returns to Equestria.


My Little Pony: Lost in Ponyland Part 5

Princess Luna, the mane 6, Starlight Glimmer and Spike were on their way to Ponyland to find Neo and bring him home to Equestria. Luna was using her magic to make the ponies and Spike fly so they could get to Ponyland faster. Over in Ponyland City, Neo was walking through the hallway of the Ponyland City schoolhouse, looking for Sweetheart who was being held captive in the school.

Neo came into the school gym and saw another man who was pretty muscular. Neo was ready to fight and the man lunged at Neo, taking him to the ground. The man was pretty strong so Neo could barely get him off. Neo pushed with all his might and Neo finally pushed the man off of him. Neo and the man fought each other and Neo was getting beaten up pretty bad.

Neo was finally down and the man pulled out a gun, ready to finish him off. Neo held out a device and pointed it at the man. The man pointed his gun at Neo, but before he could shoot. The device Neo was holding shot a small knife at the man, the knife went into the man's neck and blood shot out. The man choked for a second and he fell to the ground and was dead. Then Neo got up and walked out of the gym to, still looking for Sweetheart.

Then Neo came into the cafeteria and right ahead of him, he saw Sally Sommers holding a gun to Sweetheart's head. Neo started to approach Sweetheart but Sally pointed his gun at Neo and told him not to take a step further. Then suddenly, Sweetheart's friends burst into the cafeteria and saw Sally holding the gun to Sweetheart, then Sally told them not to come near her or she'll kill Sweetheart. Neo wasn't sure how he was going to rescue Sweetheart now.

But then the doors opened and Princess Luna and Neo's friends came through the door, Twilight glared at Sally and said, "Hold it right there Sally." Sally knew she was outnumbered now, but she wasn't about to let Sweetheart go. She threw Sweetheart to the ground and she began fighting Neo.

As Neo and Sally were fighting, Twilight went over and she untied Sweetheart. After she was free, the rest of the mane 6 helped Neo fight Sally along with Sweetheart's friends. Then Luna stopped the fight and demanded for Sally to surrender, she even used her magic to freeze Sally and keep from hurting someone. Sally just smiled and said that they haven't seen the last of her, suddenly, a portal opened and Sally went through the portal and was heading back to earth. Neo was upset that Sally had gotten away, he was afraid that she would eventually return to try again. Neo went over to Sweetheart and made sure she was okay, Sweetheart thanked Neo for saving her life and she gave him a big hug.

The next day, Neo introduced his friends to his new Ponyland City friends, they had never seen ponies from Equestria before, but they were happy to meet Neo's friends. Twilight asked Neo where he had been and they had been searching for him for days. Neo told Luna and his friends his story, from the hovercraft that shot him down on his way to Manehatten, when his new friends found him and that he had lost his memory and couldn't remember his friends, and everything that happened while he was in Ponyland City.

Now the ponies understood why Neo never came back to Ponyville, but they were so happy that they had found him. Neo's friends surrounded him with hugs and Neo's Ponyland friends were happy to see them reunite. Luna approached him and said she had missed him so much, then she used her magic to restore his lost memory.

Princess Luna approached Sweetheart and her friends and they all bowed to her, they had heard of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, even though they did not rule Ponyland or any land outside of Equestria, but they had the greatest respect for her. Luna thanked them for taking care of Neo while he was here and for being his friends, and they said it was their pleasure. Twilight asked who the rulers of Ponyland were and Sweetheart said that Ponyland was ruled by 6 princess ponies that live in the magical land on the other side of Ponyland.

After a while of talking, Luna said it was time to go back to Equestria. Neo said goodbye to his new friends and they said they would miss him. Neo gave them a hug and Sweetheart approached him and she said that she will miss him and she hopes that she will see him again someday. Neo hugged Sweetheart and she began to cry, knowing how much she will miss him. Neo gave Sweetheart a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush.

Then Neo and Princess Luna began flying up towards the sky, Luna used her magic to make the mane 6, Starlight and Spike fly. The Ponyland ponies waved to Neo as he and his friends flew off into the distance and they were on their way back to Ponyville.

The End.


End file.
